jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valley of Fury
The 'Valley of Fury ' is a location deep within Never Land. It's a massive gorge with an enormous ring of blue fire and said to be one of the most dangerous locations on the island. Its only appearance in the series is the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book. Background As Wendy revealed sometime during her original visit to Never Land Peter Pan warned Wendy and her brothers to stay away from the Valley of Fury do to the dangers of the enormous ring of blue fire that swirls through the valley. Role in the series After Captain Hook steals Wendy's book of Never Land and flees back to the island to destroy the tales once and for all.Jake and his crew pursue the captain accompanied by the Darling siblings. Once back on Never Land Wendy suggest they head to Peter's hideout to determine where Hook will take the book. using the Hangman's Tree's root tunnels they hear Captain Hook's voice leading to the Valley of Fury one of the most dangerous places in Never Land. Meanwhile, Hook and his crew were pressing on to the center of the valley, the strong gushing wind tries blowing the scurvy pirates off there feet when suddenly the valley erupts revealing the ring of blue fire and the answer to all of Hook's storybook problems. But before Hook could destroy the book he is confronted by Peter Pan, the Darling siblings, and Jake's pirate team. Wendy demands her book at once but Hook paid no heed to her request and tossed the book into the fires of the Valley of Fury.Izzy quickly intervenes using her Pixie Dust to save the book from the flames but in the processes, the book's pages are scattered all across Never Land. Later at Skull Rock with most of the storybook pages collected Wendy notice that one page is still missing and the Darling sibling are still forgetting their adventures in Never Land. Suddenly Wendy spots the last page they soar overhead to complete the storybook it is soon captured by Captain Hook who gloats but this short-lived as he and his crew start to lose their memory about the book. Jake informed Hook that he stole Wendy's storybook and been trying to destroy it and its stories. Captain Hook was still confused about the storybook so Jake suggest he'd read the page he was holding. Hook soon realize he was not portrayed as a bumbling fool but the scurvy villain of the tale. Jake also informs the captain if Wendy's storybook doesn't have all its pages, no one will ever remember the stories of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Not even him. Captain Hook agreed these stories of him are indeed a valuable treasure ever and should never be destroyed as he hands the last page to Wendy, the page is blown from the captain's hand and blown back to the Valley of Fury. Using Izzy's pixie dust Jake soars after the page but the winds seem too strong for Jake alone Captain Hook comes to Jake aid with his Whirly-Hook saving the page from the valleys flame once more and returning the page back to Wendy. Printed material The Valley of Fury only appearance in the printed media is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Video games The Valley of Fury only video game appearance is in the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest". It can be spotted during the final phase of the game as Jake and the Darling siblings try to collect the rest of the pages of Wendy's book they return to Never Land while trying to stay ahead of Captain Hook. Gallery Vally of Fury-Battle for the Book02.jpg Vally of Fury-Battle for the Book03.jpeg Valley of Fury-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Battle for the book page09.jpg Battle for the book page08.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book03.jpg Valley of Fury's Emblem-Battle for the Book01.jpg|The Valley of Fury's Emblem as seen in "Battle for the Book" Nana-Battle for the Book04.jpg Wendy's Book04.jpg Valley of Fury-Battle for the Book03.jpg Valley of Fury-Battle for the Book04.jpg Valley of Fury-Battle for the Book05.jpg PeterWendyTink&Hook-Battle for the Book02.jpg PeterWendyTink&Hook-Battle for the Book01.jpg Valley of Fury-Battle for the Book06.jpg Valley of Fury-Battle for the Book07.jpg Valley of Fury-Battle for the Book08.jpg Valley of Fury-Battle for the Book09.jpg Pages-Battle for the Book02.jpg Wendy's Book05.jpg Jake-Battle for the Book09.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book73.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book62.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book59.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book57.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land